


Неправильная жена

by Turmalin



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 11:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3487286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turmalin/pseuds/Turmalin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О логичности и эмоциональности.<br/>Земное и вулканское меняются местами: основой земной культуры всегда была логика...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Неправильная жена

Аманда Грейсон — т'саи Аманда, как именовали ее теперь, — сидела в кресле на террасе, уставившись на высокий граненый бокал, и размышляла.  
В бокале была вода: прохладная, чистая — абсолютное блаженство для глаз. Аманда порой уставала от яркости красок Вулкана, от его жарких запахов и насыщенных вкусов. Конечно, она не признавалась мужу в том, что ей милее прохладные океаны ее родной Земли. Сарек решил бы, что она грустит, а ей совершенно не хотелось расстраивать мужа воображаемыми печалями. Ему и без того хватало... дискомфорта.  
Аманда вспомнила косые взгляды и шепотки соседок, матриарха, высокомерно вздергивавшую подбородок, и покачала головой. Вулканцы и их предрассудки...  
  
***  
  
Сарек сидел за столом в кабинете, склонив голову на скрещенные руки.  
  
В Ши'Кхаре снова шептались об Аманде.  
"Она все время будто в пон-фарре! Как это неприлично", — и неодобрительно поджимали губы.  
  
Жена, землянка, и вправду была полной противоположностью привычным представлениям вулканцев о нормальном. Каждый ее поступок вызывал протест у окружающих.  
  
Он видел, что Аманда очень, очень старалась соответствовать, не ломать стереотипы, но единственным, кто ее по-настоящему понимал, оставался его сын, Сайбок. Тот тоже восставал против вулканского отношения к эмоциональной и рациональной компонентам личности. Они с Амандой очень любили беседовать или даже просто молчать в компании друг друга.  
  
Порой Сарек жалел, что Сайбок бывал на Вулкане нечасто. В его отсутствие у Аманды, кроме мужа, оставался только видеофон для связи с Землей. Но Аманда редко пользовалась межзвездной связью. Сарек подозревал, что мистер Грейсон все еще осуждает дочь за "неразумный брак", и потому разговоры неприятны им обоим.  
  
С другой стороны, Сарека вполне устраивало, что Аманда мало общается с окружающими. Ему нравилось быть для нее единственным. Ему и так всегда было мало — мало того "неприличного" в ее поведении, что заставляло его холодеть, едва только ее взгляд останавливался на его лице. Того, отчего он каменел в ее присутствии, наблюдая за точной, выверенной грацией ее движений. Того, что иссушало его, заставляя ждать наступления ночи.  
  
Потому что их ночи были полны плак-ту. Каждая.  
Потому что наедине с ним, в темноте их спальни, Аманда переставала притворяться, переставала пытаться соответствовать вулканским представлениям о правильной жене. Показная мягкость уходила, оставалась только суть, только ее собственная природа.  
  
***  
  
Аманда неслышно вошла в кабинет Сарека и остановилась у мужа за спиной. Судя по всему, он завершил работу с бумагами и теперь просто размышлял. Или, точнее, переживал. Контактные эмпаты, вулканцы носили в себе неисчислимые количества эмоциональных образов живых существ, предметов и ситуаций, — и часто возвращались к ним, проживая их заново. Порой неприятные эмоции они загоняли в подсознание, пытались перекрыть удовольствиями, или выплескивали в истериках.  
  
Аманда считала, что такой способ накопления информации весьма мало способствует принятию разумных решений, но на Вулкане это мнение не разделяли. Здесь вообще очень редко думали об обоснованности и объективности, больше заботились о собственном отношении к чему угодно.  
Ей казалось, вулканцы вообще были эмоционально неустойчивы именно из-за нежелания мириться с объективным. Например, они не принимали сознательно потребности своих тел, городя вокруг желаний или нездоровья высокие заборы социокультурных стереотипов.  
  
Особенно нелепым казалось ей отношение вулканцев к сексу. Абсолютно логичная потребность живого существа вызывала в них такой ужас, что прямо и откровенно упоминать о пон-фарре считалось просто неприличным. Конечно: ведь пон-фарр не оставлял места эмоциям, насколько она могла судить. Он был всего лишь потребностью тела. Их природы. А природа логична уже просто потому, что нелогичное в этой вселенной не выживает.  
  
***  
  
Сарек рассматривал рисунок Аманды. Тонкие, строгие линии, светлые тона, полупрозрачная — казалось, живая и дышащая, — ткань. Его жена рисовала на шелке, и ее рисунки — скупые мазки, еле уловимые движения, — ломали его густой и плотный мир.  
Он ничего не мог поделать с собой. Земная рациональность Аманды, ее сухая логичность, жесткость и прямота заставляли его забывать о яркости красок его мира, о нежности прикосновений, о мягкости и уюте эмоционального единства двух любящих. О том, что вулканцы, раса контактных эмпатов, ценили выше всего.  
  
Сарек позволял ей учить его тому, что разум и логика должны управлять эмоциями. Что разум, источник с-сиа, логики, должен быть символом веры вулканского общества — как и любого другого сообщества разумных существ. Что эмоции, порсен, не должны значить больше, чем разумные доводы.  
  
Он знал, что сошел с ума. Но их ночи были полны плак-ту — и разгоряченная кровь питала его мозг кислородом, порождая в нем жаркие фантазии, заставляя Сарека чувствовать себя страстным землянином, чью логичную тягу к удовлетворению желания не сдерживает эмоциональный барьер. Их ночи были полны ясности аргументов и четкости схем. Выверенности движений. Ощущения абсолютной логичности происходящего.  
  
Сарек чувствовал, что этот еженощный пон-фарр превращает его в самое бессердечное дитя жаркого и жадного до эмоций Вулкана.  
  
***  
  
Т'саи Аманда подошла к мужу и положила ладони ему на плечи. Он вздрогнул от неожиданности и резко повернулся, но тут же улыбнулся ей облегченно и привлек к себе.  
  
По крайней мере, Сареку было интересно с ней.  
Мужчине, которого она действительно совершенно нелогично любила — всего: от тревожной морщинки между бровями, до кончиков нервных пальцев, — было интересно в ее мире. В чистой откровенности ее абсолютно логичных желаний.


End file.
